To Protect
by Takerslove
Summary: Kayla's planet is under attack. Her closes adviser give her The Undertaker a a body guard can he keep her alive?


She laid her head down on the pillow knowing her life was being threaten on didn't help her at all. She sighed deeply as She head the head of her security talking to one of his men. Nothing could make her feel any better. It was life... it was her life... the life that has picked her. She knew her father was in deep trouble when Lord Kyle came to lend him more security. What was She going to say only being a year from the ripped age of marriage. My long sliver hair wrapped around her pillow tight as her gown of white and little pink flowers lay to rest with the rest of her self.

"My Lady awake!" the one security hurried her awake

"What is going on Demon?"

"We are under attack we must leave" He said in a rush and began to throw some of the things into her bags others began to clear out her things. "Here her lady your coat" We must go. He hurried her out of the door her moon slippers barley holding up.

"My father, Demon... My father" She said to him in a rush

"John has taking care of him, her lady" He pulled her up the ramp way into the aircraft. There was little noticed on to what was going to happen next... the whole building exploded.

"Dad!" She cried as She stood to see him only feet away from her. She ran down to him covering him with her small body compared to his.

"Eric, Seth, Dave, Ron get the lord in to the craft quick we must leave" He shouted command "her lady we must go" He pulled her away

"Dad!" She called out as Demon pulled her away brings the aircraft to rise and spin out of sight. "Dad!" She called out again.

"MEDS!" Demon called taking control "My lady pleases... Please let them at your father"

"You said he was going to be all right Demon... you said John had him" She cried, her fathers blood splashed all over her gown.

"He will be fine" Demon responded, "Come let's get you cleaned up"

"She want to stay," She said coldly

"My Lady your father wouldn't like to see you..."

"I am going to stay, "She said stopping Demon in his tracks. Demon sat down next to her and waited

"Kayla..." My father whispered

"Yes..." She said and fell to her knees next to him

"My poor Kayla... "He ran his hand over her cheek. She smiled as tears began to fall "Kayla it is up to you...Keep the time..."

"Dad don't go... I am not ready yet," She cried

"Kayla you are..." He voice got ruff and softer "...Oh Kayla... She love you, Kayla" He sighed one more time and looked up towards the sky as her head lay low in tears.

She sighed and rolled over in her bed... her sleeping holding nightmares. Her hair up high in a ponytail showing her natural long neck and long face. My blue eyes awake with little less sparkle, but yet the see the ocean in eyes. She could barley image her life any more. Everything has changed in the matter of seconds... her fathers body was shipped out to Tempona to be buried with out her signing. She today will have to go to president core and join in on the meetings. Her gown of blue laid floating on her body as she entered the bathroom to get ready. She sprang from her bedroom in a flawless dark purple gown with dark purple boots to match. The gown lay over her feet and the top shelled around her head. My hair was up high into two pigtails on either side of her head.

"My Lady... I see you look better today"

"Yes Demon... I do feel better today," She said with a smile on her face. He knew She was hurting in side, but with no time to moan over her fathers death. She had to move on She had to keep the time, as her father would tell her to do. She smile polite on both sides and asked, "Let's get going... Father wouldn't have us being late"

"You heard the Lady get on top of it guys" Demon said as they landed the craft. Security was all around her as She walked down the ramp way. Demon stood next to her holding her hips and her hand still from shaking... She had been to many meetings before this time... this time She was going to be doing everything by myself.

"My Lady" The table of Lord stood as she entered

"Please be seated" She said with Demon behind her as she sat.

"We are deeply sorry for your lost" Lord Jeff said

"I Thank you, but we have business to talk about" She said

"First thing is first" Lord Kyle stood up " Lady Kayla I feel it is need to have extra security for you... I wish to give you two of the top body guards"

"More security is not needed" She disagreed

"I feel it is and I am willing to give you the finest... we don't want another misshape." Lord Kyle stopped and then the agreement came.

"Lady Kayla I think you should take a leave of absent leaving Demon in charge. He has been with your father long enough to know how we run. I fear her lady that you will be the next person in danger. While you are gone we will find out who did this and bring them to justice" Lord Jeff proposed everyone clapped.

"Fine but She do disagree... I feel this is not that big of a deal... I will return on short time tho" She said in proposed and got up and leave Lord Kyle following her.

"Lady Kayla" He stopped her from walking

"Yes Lord Kyle" She said

"Kayla, Please I mean no disrespect. I want to protect you... I have known you since you were a little one... I don't want to see you put to rest before your time..." He stopped and the words began to sink in. "Come now... I will show you to your new security" He smiled at her and She followed him. My face still a porcelain white as it been for a day now.

"Please take a seat" He said as She walked in to his office. She did so and he walked around to sit behind his desk. He tapped on button and smiled up at her.

"What are you going to do with her other security?" She asked

"They will be on there way to help solve this murder" He paused and looked up at the two big men standing at the door. She stood up and faced them" Mark... Glen this is Lady Kayla from Tempona... you two will be protecting her until this murder is solved. Lady Kayla" She turned back around "I want you to go back to Tempona and find a safe place... I will get you when everything is better"

"I do not wish to run" She said

"This is for your own safety"

"Fine I will respect the word of the president core" She said and turned to leave. The three men smiled at one another and then Mark and Glen left with Lady Kayla. The three sat in the craft as it seams to take forever to get home. She sat in her private corners with only her thoughts to keep her company. There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" She called

"My lady" It was one of the guys "Glen is ground security and I am bodyguard security..."

"Who are you? Mark is that it?" She asked

"Yes my lady"

"Come in here and close the door" She ordered "take a seat" She said to him he seam to follow every command. She noticed his long fiery red hair and goatee, his green eyes, his strong manly built, and a father face. Somehow he reminded her of her father... "So, you're top of your class?"

"Yes my lady... Glen and I was the number one"

"Good I guess... Do you have a family?"

"No my lady... I have no time for a family"

"Call her Kayla in private" She asked "do you wish to?"

"One day my...Kayla"

"Well, do what ya must... I will not hold you from your job" She paused a bit "but I must say, Mark; I will be home in a few moments... The house is out in the country and it seams to others not to be found..."

"That is good Kayla... I will tell Glen... he should have it easy then"

"Does Glen talk?" She asked

"Yes... but it is hard to understand him"

"Oh, Thank you" She said and watch him leave the smell of man left behind to tease her. She laid down on the couch her mind wondering letting the few last moments of her father left in her mind. She cried softly few tears coming to her eyes...She could not be weak for her kingdom...She was a lady now...She had to have few weakness.

"My lady we are home" Mark said on the other side of the door.

"Come in and help her... bring Glen with you" She said and picked up her bags and headed out.

She was finally set to rest with the house and everything secured. She sat in the den the fire rumbling lightly. She sat on the couch her house coat of purple and white night gown laying in peace on the couch. She cried lightly fixing her own morning to be quite. One tears fell and the rest seam to come. "Dad" She cried over and over

"My Lady is you okay?" Mark called through the door. He heard no response just tears. He decided to go in. " I am coming in my lady"

She kneed next to the couch tears down her face. She held her hand up to her face "Please leave her in peace"

"My Lady are you okay" He paused and closed the door" Please be open with me... we have a lot to learn about one another"

"Didn't you hear?" She said

"Hear what?"

"My father died yesterday"

"Oh I am sorry" He said kneeling next to her" I did not know"

"It is okay" She cried and laid her head down upon her knees as She cried. Mark didn't say a word he just rubbed her back. She began to open up wrapping her arms around him. The smell of him inviting her to cry on his shirt. "No one wants to see a fallen lady" She cried to him

"Now, Now don't say that" Mark said and raised her chin a bit wiping some of the tears away with his thumb. "You're a beautiful Lady" he said with a smile. She looked up at him with teary eyes. His eyes were so green so open and pure. He bent down closer and kissed softly at first unsure about the whole thing until he felt her hand twist in his hair. He kissed deeper his tongue exploring all the realms of her mouth and mine to his. He pulled away quickly.

" I am sorry my lady" He said and looked away

"What is there to be sorry about?" She said

"You are young my lady. The youngest princess."

"Yet a women" She stood up "why would age matter?" She questioned him

"I am sorry her lady for I have made you sin"

"Sin? Sin? You have not made her sin her pure fellow" She said "She wanted every bit of that kiss as you did"

"She am sorry her lady" He repeated and looked away. She left in a rush to her bed room. Mark looked up smelling the perfume sent trail all the way out. He looks back at the closed door. Maybe he was wrong.

She walked out on to the porch. She smile breathing in the air. She stood at the rail and smiled as She looked down to see the meadows of flowers waving in the wind. My hair sparkled in the sunlight as the wind blew it wildly. She pushed it back behind her ear and sighed deeply. Mark walked up behind her.

"Sorry my lady" He said as She covered up myself with her robe

"No harm done" She said with a smile

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yes I am fine" She said and looked away

"I heard you struggle in your room last night"

"I haven't been sleeping well" She said "I haven't slept peacefully in a while"

"Did you try relaxing bath or a swim?" He asked

"No I haven't..." She got interrupted by her butler

"Phone, My Lady"

"Thank you...Excuse me, Mark, for one second...Yes this is her... I don't think that is necessary...but what will I do with out him...one against a million what a good odds...okay, but I do not think lightly of this...sure, he will be on the next flight...thank you...goodbye" She said with a sigh and hung up the phone. "Thank you" She said to her butler

"What is wrong?" Mark asked her

"That was Lord Kyle he need Glen at his headquarters pronto..." She looked away "He says there is a problem with finding the murder...most of her security is dead..."

"Oh her god" Mark said..."She will give Glen the message...but what about you?"

"I will be fine... I have you to protect her" She said with a faint smile. He smiled back and walked away to tell Glen.

She sat out in the field still in what She thought was the wrong Mark could see her. My dress of light yellow lay across the grass and the flower corset that set off ever feature She had to offer. She knew the time was soon and She knew it would have to be someone She knew. There was no way to marry in the coming year to a man She wanted. She picked up some flowers holding a small bunch in her hand.

"My Lady!" Mark called

"Over here!" She called and waved her hand and smiled. He smiled back and walked towards her

"Glen has left" He said

"She honestly don't know about this...it feels like a set up..."

"Nothing will happen while I am here... I won't allow it." He said and a strain of her hair blew in her face. He pushed it behind her ear and smiled. "You are a very beautiful lady" He said.

"There will be more men coming out tomorrow from another kingdom… She want you to be in charge." She said looking at the water so blue. She could hear her mother's voice telling her eyes where as blue as the water and when ever she was said she would look into her eyes and see the world. A few tears fell across her cheek. Mark wiped them away and looked at her.

"Don't cry, Kayla" Mark said and reached up and wiped them away.

Later on that night the house seam to be settled when Kayla walked outside in her white lacy gown. She looked like a ghost in the darkness. Mark looked around the outside from his bedroom window to spot Kayla outside. My long silver hair flowing in the wind and her grown a somewhat shade, but when the light hit it just right it turned nude and you could see what sure wore underneath. Mark walked outside the back door as he continued to watch her spin around in the dark. She finally stopped and fell to the ground.

"My Lady!" Mark called to her and ran out to her body on the ground as she stared up at him and giggling. She pulled him down to the ground on top of her.

"The darkness never discriminates" She said and playfully pushed same hair behind his ear.

"The darkness holds great possibility" He said softly to her as he lend in and snuggled his nose against her cheek. She giggled to the hairs of her goatee. We looked at each other and She lend up against him and began to kiss him deeply feeling her stomach twist inside of myself. She couldn't help her self loving to feel of his strong body holding her in his arms. It was so inviting. Mark slowly laid her head down on the grass. "You make sinning so well, Kayla." She laughed once more.

"You make her feel so amazing…" She said to him as She could only feel her heart thud in her chest.

The next morning the butler came in and began to help Kayla with dressing. She turned around and stood in front of butler in her under garments. "John, did you every have a feeling that you know you are not allowed to have and yet have?"

"Yes" He said to her as he placed a light green dress on her. "You want some advice, my lady?"

"I could always use some advice."

"Even tho the law says 'no' on mixing class when you are in love with someone… follow your heart." He said to her and spun her around to lace up her back making her breast float along the top. There was a knock on the door and Mark walked in.

"My lady, there is a team of 12 guards on posted and surrounding."

"Thank you, Mark" She smiled and he nodded to her.

She walked down the stairs holding on to the rail as Mark waited at the bottom. She smiled at him as She reached the bottom of the stairs. She began to feel the warmth of being in his arms with out even touching each other. "Come on lets eat some breakfast" She walked into the dinning room having her hands cross in front of her lap. She sat down at the table and She began to eat some fresh fruit for breakfast.

"My Lady there is a call for you."

"Okay John" She picked it up and began to talk to Lord Kyle. "No, I don't think your present here is needed. Yes, Mark is doing a wonderful job." She said with a smile "Yes, I will speak with you in a few weeks." She placed the phone down and giggled to myself. She never felt like a child then she did when she is around Mark. "I think I need to go for a nice walk outside." She said and gathered a few things and then headed out for a walk.

"Wait for me" Mark called out to her who was already outside and on her way. The two walked for a while as the silence just continued to build.

"We have to talk about something?" Kayla said and looked over at Mark who now stood neck and neck with her.

"What about?"

"About us" She paused a bit "We will soon have to enter town and I want you by my side, but I know that the law is against us."

"Look," Mark stood in front on her stopping her from walking and only made her stare at him "I am here to protect you… ever since I saw you I knew there was something about you drawing me towards your every breath. I don't care that the law is against us… I will always been with you." Mark grabbed her hands and held them to his chest. "Do you feel this?"

"Yes"

"This is me… telling you there is nothing that will hold us apart." He said to her and she just smiled at him.

"If you can show such devotion so can I" She said to him and the two began to head home.

"My Lady! My Lady!" John the butler came running out of the house with a piece of paper in his hand. "My Lady, this has just arrived." He said out of breath.

Kayla read the piece of paper which just came over the wire "Oh my god" She said under her breath. "John get everyone ready with the basic things…" She said to him and began to run off.

"What is it?" Mark asked her as she handed him the paper. "I'm so sorry, my lady" He said to her.

"I don't know who would want Demon dead… we have to go to the city and show our present strong." She said to him and Mark put an arm around her waste.

"Come on you have to pack your things" He said to her as he headed her into the house.

Everyone was running around packing everything they could thing of as the craft landed people began to run things from the house into the plane. Kayla packed all her dresses up as Mark entered the room. "Come on my lady, you have to finish packing."

"What about you did you finish?" She asked him

"Yes yes… I will take what you have to your room in the craft, and the next time I come back you have to leave." He said to her and grabbed 5 of the bags.

Kayla stared out her bedroom window as the plane began to take off. She stared at all the open land that she now had to be replaced. She sighed as she began to walk around her room trying to make things comfortable. There was a knock on her door. "Come in" She called and Mark walked in.

"My Lady… we should be landing in about an hour in Tempona."

"That sounds great… Mark closes the door." She said to him and he did. She walked over to him and gently laid her head against his chest. "Tell me everything will be fine"

"I promise everything will be fine" He said to her and kissed her head. She looked up at him and kissed him deeply tasting everything that made things better.

Later on that night Kayla settled down in one of the castle's royal bedroom. She called for Mark to come to her present before he settled down.

"You called, my lady"

"Yes" She said with a smile on her face. "Come let me show you your room" She walked down the hall a little and then opened a door."

"My lady this is too grand of a room for me" He said and walked around the room.

"None sense… if I need you at any time I can always..." She walked over to a door in the corner and opened it to see her room. "…Knock" She turned around and smiled as her dressed swayed in the wind.

"Nice" He said and just giggled to himself.

Later on that night Lord Kyle entered the house and Kayla and him sat at the table and discussed things. Mark stood on Kayla's right side while Glen stood on the right side of Kyle.

"I see that things with Mark have been going well." Kyle asked

"Yes, things are fine… he has a very good head on his shoulder. I would really like to keep him."

"You may have him… he will be a great asset to your new kingdom. Plus I will have Glen who is equally as good." He said with a smile on his face "Ya know since your father is not here anymore… have you been thinking about marring a year sooner."

"No, marriage is far from my mind"

"You should find a king to range with you."

"And who would you think would want to be with me… a women with equal rights… equal rule… and a equal life style. No man would like that power taken away from them."

"The power is not a object when you have a beautiful lady upon your side." Kyle said with a smile as he reached over to touch Kayla.

"Are you saying that you are interested in me?" She questioned him with a smiled on her face. Mark stood still as he listens to the conversation.

"Yes, I am very…" He said to her with a grin from ear to ear. She didn't know how to respond to him so the silence grew in the room.

"Do you even know who killed my father?" She finally asked him

"We have some ideas it is lead out side of Tempona."

"Well, it is getting late… I wish that you keep me posted on the progress of this search."

"Of course I will… sleep well my beauty" He said and walked out of the room with Glen following him.

"How illness is that!" She said to Mark and got up walking around her dress swaying back and forth. "He likes me… gross I know my father wouldn't ever agree to that."

"It seams that you have a choice into who to marry"

"Marry" She repeated the word "I am not ready to be married and if I was… it wouldn't be to him" She said her head raised high and then looked at Mark. "Let's turn in for the night."

"Of course" He said to her and they walked up to bed.

As the weeks went on and on and Kayla began to take more and more public role it gave Kayla less and less time with Mark personally. Kayla lay in bed and couldn't fall asleep. She got out of bed and walked over to the door where Mark just laid behind. She slowly opened the door.

"Mark" she called out to the dark room

"Yes" he answered

"I can not sleep… will you please keep me company." She said as she lend up against the door frame. Mark reached over and turned on a little light.

"Come on in" He said as he sat up and flatten out the covers. She walked over to the bed and sat down. "What is on your mind?"

"I just can't sleep… A lot of things are bothering me about us… we are never together anymore… I miss you…" She said as she rubbed her hands down his stomach. "What are those scares from?" She asked

"Well, they are battle scares…"

"Do they hurt?" She ran her hand against a few of them

"Not anymore" He said and she bent down and kissed them lightly. Mark pushed some hair away form her face. She looked up at him and they began to kiss each other. Mark held on to the back of her head as Kayla held on to the back of his. She sat on his lap as they kissed and twisted into one another. They split for a few seconds as they stared at one another.

"I never felt this way about anyone" Mark said to Kayla as she just stared at him and fell into his arms. Mark hugged her tightly as he kissed her head once more as she began to fall sleep in his arms. Mark picked up Kayla in his arms and placed her back in her bed. He pulled the covers up to her neck and kissed her forehead. Mark walked back to his room closing the door behind him.

The next morning Kayla woke up and looked around and began to wonder how she got back to her bed. Kayla got up and stood in front of the window. "My Lady!" There was a call at the door.

"Come in" She said back and it was one of the maids.

"Good morning on this beautiful day… are you ready to get dressed for church?"

"Yes… let's ware the beige dress" She said to the maid and then began to get dressed for church. "Can someone get me Mark." She called for him after she was covered.

"Yes, my lady" Another maid said and soon Mark was in front of her.

"Are you wearing that to church?" she asked him as he looked at himself and didn't think that he looked to bad.

"Yes, my lady" He said to her and smiled.

"Good… go tell the driver to be ready in 20 minutes. We will be leaving." She said to him and the two of them where off to church.

Kayla walked into the little box and began to pray. "Forgive me Lord, for I have sin…" She sighed a little bit "I think I am falling in love with a lower class man." She paused a few seconds "He is always there for me and when I am with him I feel so safe and so loved. There is just something about him. My god… tells me please this is right."

"My child your heart can not tell the difference between upper or lower class… the law is what see the difference." The soft spoken man said.

Kayla walked out of the small box to see Mark and a big smile came across her face. She took a glance at him and then took a seat on the small bench next to him.

"Your turn to Mark," She said to him and he patted her leg and then walked into the small box and began to pray.

"Forgive me Lord, for I have sin and made a pure child sin." He began "I started working for a new boss and the first time I seen her I began to fall for her. I know she is in a different class then me, but I can't help it to want to hold her and kiss her… it is like the world doesn't matter when I am with her."

"The church doesn't agree with pre-martial sex."

"Oh no my Lord, I didn't not do such a thing with her… she is too pure to spoil it before her special day." He paused "She is a princess and I am lower then her… we may never be able to show our feelings beyond this… and I wish to show my feelings more."

"Tell this child how you feel about her. The law doesn't want to see the classes mix between each class." He finished his prayer and then headed out of the box and stood next to Kayla who was now greeting people as they entered the church. Kayla looked up at Mark and smiled at him as they entered the church once more and took a seat with the rest of the group. Mark watched Kayla as she would pray and look so innocent. Mark smile and continued to follow along with the rest of them.

Kayla and Mark began to leave church together. "Kayla!" Kyle screamed and Kayla turned around and saw Kyle.

"Hello Kyle" Kayla said to him as he walked over to her.

"It is too weird to see you here?"

"How is that?" She asked him and a guess of wind blew by the four of them. Mark crossed his arms and just looked at Glen harshly through his dark glasses.

"Nothing… never mind… What are you doing?"

"Well, I am extremely busy today. I'll have to take a rain check on those plans… sorry."

"Oh, it's no big deal… how about I come over tonight?"

"No, I don't think that will be a great idea." She said to him and looked up at Mark. "I must be going… I will see you later."

"Okay" He said to her and brushed her hair away from her face. "I'll catch up with you later"

"okay" Kayla said and turned around and got into her car as Mark followed her into the back seat. Mark placed his arm on the seat above Kayla as they pulled off. Kyle watched them leave.

"Please hold me" She said to Mark as his arms seam to wrap around her body in a blink of an eye. Her head was on his chest listening to his heart beat. "I hate Kyle and wish not to see him again."

"I think that will not stop anything" Mark said to her and rolled the window up between them and the driver so he could not see or hear anything. Mark picked up her head and slowly began to kiss her soft little lips as she placed her hand on the back of his neck. "I love feeling your body" He said softly to her as he placed her on his lap.

"Mark, I never knew" She said to him and looked at his eyes which where hazy. "Do you really care about me like that?"

"Yes, I care about you more then anything else in the world." He said to her and began to kiss her again and they began to get tangled into each other. The car stopped and Kayla quickly got off of his lap and looked at Mark as he reached up and fixed her hair a little. "All better" He said to her and she smiled as the door opened. Mark got out and then Kayla followed as they entered the house and she went up to her room to then change into a dark blue dress that laced up the front, which brought the attraction to her breast. She had a long day a head of her as she followed a long schedule. The next few days began to get long and it made Kayla upset to go of such a long time with out any type of a break. She welcome the one night when she had a night to herself.

She sat in her little white gown that went nude when she was near light. "Mark come on in" She said to him as she lend over a bunch of books trying to read them. Mark closed the door behind him and walked over behind Kayla and looked over her shoulder.

"Come take a break"

"I will in a few minutes." She said to him. He stood behind her a little longer before he began to message her shoulder. She closed her eyes and began to stretch out her neck. Mark bent down and slowly began to kiss her neck softly. He licked her neck softly as he slowly sucked her ear lope.

"Come take a break and be in my arms" He whispered to her softly. She turned around and they began to kiss. He picked her up and sat her on his lap as he sat on couch. She twisted her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss each other over and over again. The two began to get into this rhythm and movements as they continued to kiss each other. Kayla slowly moved up and down as Mark held on to her body trying so hard not to rip her clothes off.

"Oh god" Kayla spoke softly as she looked at Mark and kissed him once again as they began to tangle themselves in one another. Mark laid down Kayla on the couch as he slowly began to kiss her and hug her holding her body as Kayla slowly began to slid up her gown. Mark continued to kiss her as she raised a hand to him "Hang on" She said to him and she sort-of sat up and slid her gown over her head. Mark just stared at her as she sat in front of him naked only her hands covering her breast.

"Your beautiful" Mark said softly and stretched up and kissed her once more as he began to hold her body against his keeping her warm as they twisted to have her sitting on top of him. She pushed up his shirt up slowly dropping kisses on her way up. She kissed Mark slowly as she began to savor the taste of her. Kayla sat up and held on to Mark's hands as he slowly began to rub her soft thin stomach. He stretched up and kissed her stomach. As he slowly licked up to her breast as he slowly began to suck her nipple taking it slowly as she moaned and gasped in his ear.

"Mark" She purred into his ear "Oh Mark" She called to him as she began to twirl his hair in her fingers. Mark loves to hear his name come out of Kayla's mouth as he did nothing but pleased her. The two began to make out long into the night until Mark began to lose track of time and thought she would go bed.

"Come on… let's get you dressed" He said to her and she just lay in her underwear staring at Mark. "Come on lets get you to bed."

"Come to bed with me" She said to him as he put her gown over her head.

"I can't… you wouldn't want any of the maids to find us in the same bed in the morning." He said to her as he wrapped an arm around her and walked her down to her bedroom. He placed her in bed and they kissed a bit longer and finally she lay in bed.

"Mark, stay with me" She reached out to him

"I will be in the next room… Goodnight… get some sleep." He said and placed a kiss on her forehead and went to his room to get some sleep.

The next morning the maids had to wake Kayla up as she was greeted to another day of spending it in endless meetings. She sat up and looked around and almost wanted to ask where Mark was, but decided not to.

"Come on my lady you are going to be late." One of the maids said to her as she finally got out of bed. They maids dressed her up in a very fancy light orange dress that has a large back collar. Her hair was up in little twist buns on her hair.

In a short time Kayla and Mark where in the office doing things for Tempona. There was another project that Kayla was working on changing the marriage laws. She rubbed her head and looked up at Mark and then back down at the paper. She knew this would all be worth it in the end. She was a little bit depressed about having to such a major change in her small little town of Tempona. There was a knock on the door as Glen walked in.

"Kyle," She stood up and shook his hand, but he ended up hugging her instead.

"Kayla… I thought you could use a break from all of this for a few minutes."

"Sure sure… sit down… what is on your mind?" She asked

"Well, I was just in the town and decided to come visit you." He paused "Plus I head that you are working on a new law."

"Yeah I am" She said with a smile

"Well, what is it?"

"You will have to wait like everyone else" She said with a smile

"Just tell me a little" he said to her as she looked at Mark who had his arms crossed and a hard stare on his face.

"Well, if you must know… it is about the marriage laws…" Mark's face sort of lightened up.

"What about it?" He asked her like there was nothing wrong with that law.

"Well, I think it is wrong that we are so old and that we can't marry anyone we want to… no matter their class."

"I think that saves us all from having people feed on us royalty"

"Feed on us… is that what you call it when you are in love?" She paused "You can't help it who you fall in love with and what class that person is in."

"You shouldn't know the other classes besides your self."

"Bust honestly who is to say what class a person is in… no one can ever move up or down… it is all the matter of us being born into this life… I think it is all wrong." She said and Mark put a smile on his face.

"I think you are wrong… if a lower class man can not support his high class wife then he should not be with her."

"Who is that to decide that?" She said a bit upset as she stood up. Mark walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder and she sat down. "We are not god and if god doesn't discriminate we should not either."

"I agree, god doesn't discriminate… but I am still on the half that the classes are helping women from not having dead beat husbands or fathers." Kyle said

"I feel you are wrong and next week I will be showing it to the president core and I am going for success." She said to him as she cross her arms.

"Please forgive my view" Kyle said and lend across the table to rub her face softly. She just sat there and stared at him "I think I better get going… I will catch you later."

"Have a nice day" She said as she stood on the side of her desk as he walked out the door and Mark closed it. She walked over to him and hugged him tight. "I guess the surprise is ruined."

"Nah, it was a beautiful surprise." He said to her and bent down and kissed her softly "I will love to see it come true and we won't have to hide."

"No more hiding for us… then you can sleep in my bed with me." She said and giggled as Mark kissed her neck. "I have to finish this because in a week from now… I will be telling the president core that this marriage law is now and is what is going to happen."

"Okay" He said and she kissed him once more and then she went back to her desk and continued to put her finishing touching on this new law.

The rest of that day Kayla sat in meeting after meeting she was bored and tried of the day. She began to think of the whole vacation idea and would just about die for a few minutes with Mark. She looked at the door where Mark stood. He looked like he was asleep with a face so straight and dark glasses on that she couldn't see his eyes. Kayla smiled a bit and then Mark smiled back and she knew that he was watching her. Kayla looked down and smiled as it seams the two couldn't stop from looking at each other.

Later on that night it seam that no one could leave Kayla alone at home. It was thing after another after another. Kayla walked over to the door and locked it, and sat back down to finish her book. She began to settle reading her book when there was a bang at the door.

"What is going on out there?" She called out to the door as she reached out to the door knob she heard another bang. She hit the floor as she reached up and unlocked the door. Mark came running in and slam the door behind him.

"Get down" She said to him as he put most of his body on her.

"What is going on?" She asked him

"Some one is in the house." He said to her softly as he got her to a corner of the room well hidden.

"MY LADY!" She could hear John call for her.

"That's John" She said to Mark who stood next to the door. John came running through the door.

"Where are they" He asked him

"They left" He said softly

"Where are they?" Mark screamed at him

"They left… they left" John keep repeating.

"Stay here with Kayla… I'll be back." He said and left the room. In a short time Mark was back "Okay it is okay to come out" John ran out of the room. Kayla held on to Mark as they made their way through the hallways to her room. She held on to Mark.

"Stay here and get ready for bed… no one is dead, but I want to go see what they where shooting at."

"Mark… don't let me alone" she cried to him

"You will be fine…I will be back." He said to her and kissed her before he left. Kayla began to get dress in her PJ's when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" She said and walked over to the door. "Kyle?!?" She said surprised to see him as she grabbed her robe to cover her self.

"I am so sorry… to hear about someone coming in and shooting in your house" He said grabbing on to her and hugging her.

"How did you know?" She asked him

"News like that travel is quick spreading." He said and Mark walked into see him hugged her.

"Kyle… I didn't know you where here?"

"Sorry Mark… I just got here once I heard the bad news" He said

"Yes it is tragic… but I must get some rest for the night." She said to both men. "Mark could you please see Kyle to the door?"

"Why not stay at my castle?" He offered quickly

"No, I should show this person I am not afraid of them… we will stay here." She said "Good night Kyle." She said and Mark turned him around and walked him out. Mark came back into his room and then walked over to Kayla room once he knew everything was safe.

"That was weird" Mark said to Kayla as she snuggled in his arms.

"Yes, I know Kyle just happens to show up every time something goes wrong." She said to him "I am beginning to think…"

"What are you thinking?" He asked her after a few moments in silence.

"I am sorry to say this, but I think that he is the reason why my father is dead." She said with a chill.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"The only reason that I can think of is that he got jealous because my father wasn't going to pick him in my hand in marriage. My father never likes his view and opinions for the town and the people."

"That is really strange to kill a person because of their different views."

"Well, I would not put it against Kyle." She said to him and lay in his arms as she began to fall asleep feeling safe.

The week continued with busy schedules with meetings and signings. Kayla got to see less and less of Mark and more and more of Kyle. She began to think a lot about Kyle's action through out the week as the day was coming near to talk to the president core about her marriage law idea. Mark and Kayla walked down a hallway headed to another meeting as they began to talk.

"I think Kyle did it… I don't' know how to prove it, but I think he did it." She said to him as he lend down and listen to her "Please don't let me alone with him… I may be next since he should get the clue that I wish not to like him and that I wish not to back down on my marriage laws being change."

"No worry my dear sweet dear… everything will be okay… I won't let you alone" He said to her. Then she quickly heard her name and she turned her head around.

"Kyle!" She said as to be surprised

"Kayla would you like to go out and grab a bite to eat?"

"I am sorry I have another meeting to go to… I am so booked today."

"I have to say Kayla I am beginning to think that you are avoiding me."

"No Lord Kyle… I am not… I am just one busy princess." She said as she folded her hands in front of her showing her innocent.

"Lady, Kayla… take a moment and come chat with me" He said to her and she just looked at him and then at Mark.

"Sure, Kyle" She said and began to walk "What is this conversation about?"

"Well, I wanted to let you know that we turned in one person to the officials on your father's death… and also that if you present to the president core your marriage laws…" He began to lead them away from Mark. Glen stepped in and stopped Mark comes following them.

"Glen step aside" He said sternly at him

"Sorry, Mark I cannot do that" He said as he looked over his shoulder looking at Kayla.

"Yes what about them?" She said to him as they stopped and she looked at Mark talking to Glen.

"Well, I am not in favor of this law and I think that you need to back down on this search."

"No, I am not and I will not…" She said as she unfolded her hands "I believe that no one is better then anyone else when it come to love… so I think we should be allowed to marry who ever!"

Kyle was silence for a moment the next thing Kayla was pinned up against the wall trying to breath as Kyle screamed "You hear me now… don't go after equal marriage laws!" Mark and Glen both ran after Kyle. Glen grabbing Kyle holding him back as Mark covering Kayla body.

"Kyle! Control your self!" Glen screamed as he held himself back.

"What happened?" Kyle said over and over again to Glen. Glen left him go and Mark pushed him away.

"Lord Kyle… stay away from Lady Kayla" He said to him and he just looked at him

"What did I do?" He asked over and over again.

"Kayla, are you okay?" Mark asked as he picked up her body coughing to move her away from Kyle. He sat Kayla on a bench down the hall.

"I told you" She gasped, "He will kill me next"

"I know… I know… But he is acting like he doesn't remember what happened"

"No, He knows… Mark don't leave me," She said to him as she lay against his chest hugging him. Mark hugged her too since this was the first time she show public affection to him.

Kyle looked around the corner to see Kayla lying against Mark. He turned back around and looked at Glen "I can't believe that he is trying to take away MY queen." He growled and then walked away.

Later on that night Kayla stood in front of the mirror as she tried to look at her neck seeing what if any damage Kyle did to her. She touched the one side and it felt so tender. She made a face and then a knock at the door scared her.

"Come in" She said and Mark walked in.

"How do you feel?" He asked her as he closed the door behind him

"I am okay… I think I might be a little hurt, but I am okay I guess… I am telling you that I am not looking forward to tomorrow. I have to present the marriage laws to the president core and I am just not feeling up to it."

"You have to do that… that is the only way we can be free." He said to her as he took a look at her. "You must get some sleep." He said as he turned her focus to the bed.

"I must" She said to him as he pulled the covers down and let her climb into bed and placed her to rest.

Mark walked over to his room and lay under his covers with his boxers on. The cold air hit his chest as he stared at the top of his canopy ceiling. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes and began to wonder about Kayla and how she would feel all over his body. Mark's eyes quickly opened as the weight changed in the bed. Kayla began to pull her self on top of his bed.

"Your bed is too high you must lower it when we are one." She said to him softly as she nuzzled her nose into his cheek. He reached over her and pulls the two strings holding the canopy parts open on both sides. "Mark" She called to him as she wrapped an arm around his neck to feel his muscle against her body. She kissed his softly as the two began to hold and feel one another. Kayla slowly took off her gown as the moon peered into see the two of them. Kayla rolled over to the side of the bed and slowly began to take off her underpants which in the first time stood in their way. She loved Mark and wanted everything to be with him.

"My Lady" He gasped to her as she sat naked upon his stomach.

"Shhhh…" She said and paused for a moment as she held on to his hand and slowly brought his hand down. "Take me My Lord" she said softly to him as his hand easy covered her grass covered mound.

"My Lady, I can not" he said as she held on to his hand

"Please my Lord… take me" She called to him

"I am no Lord" He said to her and she slowly wigged her hips to him

"I will not cry for such pleasurable pain."

"I am not afraid of your tears, Kayla" he said to her as she lend down on top of his arms and kiss his cheek.

"Then at least test my pain" she said to him and began to kiss him.

The door slowly slinked open as the moon lighted to the two making out. The dark figure stared at the two as he watched the movement. The dark figure slowly faded out of the room as so did the night.

The next morning Kayla wore a dark forest green dressed with a high back that covered up behind her head. She stood up making her dress bob as the wind blew in the room. She slowly began to walk to the stand as she laid a copy of her propose to the president core in front of her.

"As you all may know my father was working on this bill at his time of death and I am here to propose it. This bill if for that anyone from any type of class and marry anyone else. I do not think that is right that we have law permitting someone heart to choice from only one group of people. The heart is blind and can not see class and stander… all the heart sees is love." She continued to go on. Mark looked around noticing that Kyle was not even there and the panel seam to listen to everything she had to say.

"Why have this bill?" The one man said

"Why not? Should be the question," Kayla said in response… "This is what is right for the people… We all were born with noble blood like it or not, and our efforts are to listen and care for our people. What say do we have to tell another person that your heart is wrong and you must stay in your class… we have no right. That is why I am proposing this bill." She said and the crowed began to clap along with Mark.

"Does anyone else have something to say that concern this issue?" the same man said before the president core would leave to talk about this bill.

"I DO! I DO!" Kyle said running in from the top of the stands. Mark stood up and next to Kayla as he began to stand next to her having Mark between them. "Lady Kayla is not pure… she is only acting this bill for one reason only… she is with child."

"With child?" She gave him a look "You must be mad"

"Yes, with child and I can tell you who the father is?" He said loudly.

"Oh please tell me… I would want to know who I am marrying to hold such a thing."

"It's no other then your personal guard Markus." He pointed a finger in his face.

"You best be getting that finger out of my nose or I will snap it in too." Mark said to him.

"You are so wrong Kyle… See the president core Kyle has been trying every since my father said 'no' to my hand in marriage to him. He first started by killing my father. He staged an attack on me while I was in my home the other week. He chocked me till my breath was gone two days ago and last night he broke into my house trying to spy… maybe even trying to kill me… who knows… the only protection I have is Markus."

"Guards… take him and his security away… we need to question you Sir Kyle, on your actions." The man said and Kyle began to make a scene swearing he was innocent. "Also collect Glen… I am sure you know something too." He said and Glen was soon following Kyle. "Come back in a hour and we will tell you our decision."

Kayla and Mark sat outside and began to talk. Kayla rubbed her dress in her hands. "I never have been so nervous." She said to him, as he just looked at her "This whole relationship is on the line" She said as she shook.

"Well, focus on this… we need to fill out this book of paper work when we are approved." Mark said to her

"Should we just wait" She looked up at him

"Why wait... I have strong feelings for you and you have them for me… and there is nothing wrong with this." He said to her and she just looked at him a bit scared as they continued to fill out the paper work.

Kayla stood at the stand as the president core began to walk in. She tapped her foot as Mark looked at her. She was so nervous. The president core stopped and waited looking at her. "We looked over and over your proposed and we have to say that you are right… as of this day in god's name there will be no classes between marriages."

"Thank you" She said with a smile as the crowed just screamed and carried on hugging one another. Kayla walked out of the room and Mark followed her. She stared at him as they stood in line along with so many other couples that could not show their love for one another until now.

Later on that night Kayla stood in front of the mirror the small little white outfit scared her a little. She knew it would soon be ruined. Mark walked into her room as he spotted her in front of the mirror. He hugged her tightly and kissed her neck.

"You look beautiful," He said to her

"You love me right?" She asked him "You never said once today that you love me, My Lord."

"Aw, my lady… I love you more the life it's self." He said to her as he slowly bent down and kissed her soft lips.

"Excuse me" John said as he walked into see the newlyweds start it off early.

"My Lord… the outside recruits will like to know what to do tonight."

"Tell them the normal," He said as he looked down at Kayla with his arm around her waste. "I have work to do!" He said as he smiled picking up Kayla and walking to the bed. John smiles and closed the door.

The End


End file.
